Reach, Noble Team
by ODSTSoilder
Summary: A story of Noble Sixs Feelings
1. Noble Actual

The Fall of reach... By Josh Aka The Rookie

Planet reach,

(The Point of View of Noble Six, and his thoughts On Noble team)

I stared into my helmet, It was an Odst Helmet which was plain white with a gold trim. I was currently in a warthog travelling to the nearby UNSC Outpost where Noble Team would be waiting for me.

The warthog came to a halt, I jumped out and Spotted a Spartan, I thought to myself "He must be the Sniper," Whilst watching him place ammo clips into his sniper. I walked towards the doorway of the building,

"Contact with Visegrad Relay was lost last night. All signals flat lined at twenty-six hundred hours." A voice from inside the building, "I responded with trooper fire teams, which have since been declared MIA.","And now you're sending us.","The Office of Naval Intelligence believes that deployment of a Spartan team is a gross dislocation of valuable resources. I disagree."

I listened into the Conversation before walking in, An Arm Blocked me and the arms Owner said "Commander.", The "Commander" and a Spartan next to him had said "So that's our new number six." I took a step forward and a Spartan with an EVA helmet that has a skull on it, said "Kat, you read his file?" I Quickly put 2+2 together and gathered "Kat" was the one who blocked me, "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." She replied.

The "Commander" turned back to the screen and said "Anyone claim responsibility, sir?", a voice replied "ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry-dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One." ""Sir. Consider it done." The "Commander" replied "Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out." the voice from the screen said before it turned off.

"Lieutenant." The "Commander" said to me, "Commander. Sir." I replied to him. The other Spartans got up and headed to the door, "I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader." He points to the other Spartans and said "That's Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You're riding with me, Noble Six." We headed to the Falcons that were outside preparing to take off "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled." I semi Nodded in reply,

"Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" "Got it, sir." I replied.

"Welcome to Reach." I heard Jun say over the comms.

So that was my first PROPER story Tell me what you think.. Any suggestions


	2. Winter Contingency

The Fall of Reach,

Planet Reach,

A few Miles from Visegrad Relay,

(Yay my second chapter, Thanks to Spar 118 for his review, This is my first Proper 2nd chapter.)

"Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, fifty klicks from Visegrad. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online." Carter Announced over the Comms. "Just get me under the hood, Commander." Kat replied.

"Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge Asked, "You get a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge." Carter said with a small chuckle.

"Commander, we just lost our signal to HQ." Kat broke the silence, "Backup channels?" Carter responded "Searching... nada. Can't say what's jamming us." "You heard her. Deadzone confirmed. Command will _not_ be keeping us company this trip."

"I'm lonely already." Emile Responded with a small laugh. I laughed as well but didn't want to get stared at so I switched my radio off, Stopped laughing, Switched it back on. The falcon circled around the L.Z, "Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance." Carter told the pilot, "Yes, Sir!" The Pilot responded. "Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance."

"There's the communications outpost." Jorge pointed at the satellite in the distance ."Aim for the distress beacon." Kat told the team, whilst circling the area. A small Beacon appeared on my HUD labelled Investigate – Distress Beacon, "Could be the missing troopers. Let's check it out." Carter told us, "Put us down on the bluff." He told the pilot,

The Falcons landed on the bluff, "Jun, I want your eyes in the sky." Carter told Jun, "Sir." He replied. We all jumped out of our falcons apart from Jun,.

The second Chapter, I could make this daily or weekly


End file.
